BaronBee
is a recurrent antagonist in the TwinBee series. He is voiced by Yūsuke Numata. Background EvilBee made his first appearance in Pop'n TwinBee and since then he has appeared in several other games in the TwinBee series, whether it is as a boss, a miniboss, or as one of the game's antagonists. He seems to be indiscriminate about who he sides with; he has equally worked for Dr. Warumon, Dr. Mardock, Archduke Nonsense, Iva, and Greed. Even though he greatly resembles TwinBee, he is much larger than him. Description In Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius, EvilBee appears as a miniboss in Stage 3 and as the last boss in the Boss Rush stage. After initially being ejected from Dr. Mardock's ship along a flood of rubbish, EvilBee will be joined by two Shadows which will position themselves above and below him. These will fire small laser beams independently. EvilBee himself can fire homing rockets (which can be destroyed), a spread of energy bullets, and a fairly rare eye-beam. During this battle, Mardock's ship will occupy the top of the screen, and providing he has any gun's left, will continue to shoot at the player. EvilBee's attack pattern is actually a combination of all his attacks used in Pop'n TwinBee. The most commonly used is his spread shot, and sometimes he can don his options to battle against the player. The screw energy blast he fires is also taken from that game; however, these could not be destroyed back then. The eye laser attack is taken from his appearance in TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama, where it is his strongest attack. In Boss Rush, after leaving the Big BaronBee, EvilBee will fly randomly about the screen and release his own attacks. He fires small, red/blue energy blasts from his hands. If these are struck, they will burst into several smaller lasers; these lasers cannot be destroyed. Appearances Video games *''Pop'n TwinBee'' (1993 - SNES, PSP) *''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures'' (1994 - SNES, Wii U) *''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (1994 - PlayStation) *''TwinBee Yahho!'' (1995 - Arcade, PlayStation, Saturn) *''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius'' (1997 - SNES, Saturn, PS1, PSP) *''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' (1998 - PC) *''TwinBee RPG'' (1998 - PlayStation) *''TwinBee Dungeon'' (2004 - Mobile phones) *''TwinBee JG'' (2007 - Pachislot) *''LINE GoGo! TwinBee'' (2013 - iOS, Android) Manga *Four Detana!! TwinBee mangas were collected in Comic Gamest supplements from 1993 (volumes 85, 89, 93 and 97), with drawings and script by Mine Yoshizaki. Between 1994 and 1996, an official manga, also by Yoshizaki, was published in three volumes in the collection Gamest Comics (volumes 011, 039 and 076). *''DECADE ~TwinBee PARADISE TRIBUTE~'' (2004 - Manga) Anime *''TwinBee WinBee Hachibun-no-ichi Panic'' (1994 - One episode OVA) *''Tulip Kaigan Monogatari'' (1998 - short) *''TwinBee Paradise'' (1999 - Three episode OVA) Gallery EvilBee - 02.png|''Pop'n TwinBee'' EvilBee - 01.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' EvilBee - 03.gif|''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius'' See also *NiseTwinBee *TwinBee Category:Airships Category:Androids Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius bosses Category:Line GoGo! TwinBee characters Category:Pop'n TwinBee characters Category:Rainbow Bell Adventures characters Category:TwinBee Dungeon characters Category:TwinBee JG Characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima characters Category:TwinBee RPG characters Category:TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama characters Category:TwinBee Yahho! characters